


Untitled

by charlolwut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Vision-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlolwut/pseuds/charlolwut
Summary: Vision struggles with the thought of his mortality.Short drabble. Set in IW.





	Untitled

As soon as Wanda had turned her back to him, her attention briefly taken by Romanoff's stern telling off, Vision had tried to phase his body back to his human form, if only to calm Wanda and show her that he wasn’t truly hurt. Only, as the vibranium shimmered and his coating turned conjured skin pale, it shuttered sharply at his abdomen and something inside him seemed to squeeze. A short exhale of pain escaped him, and the humanoid form left as soon as he has conjured it.

Wanda turned sharply and trapped him in a gaze. “Viz? You okay?” she asked. He fancied only he could hear the frazzled undercurrent of concern in her high voice.

“I am perfectly well, Wanda,” he replied, careful and neutral.

She seemed about to say something else, but Romanoff stole her attention away again.

Vision sighed softly through his teeth, and closed his eyes. The fine circuitry inside him functioned as it always had, but the fire inside his middle spat and growled, and the form refused to knit back together. It was frightening looking mortality in the face, knowing that he could be harmed now, and so easily.

Uncertainly, he placed a hand on the wound; Wanda need not see it.

He opened his eyes, to assess the situation, and found Captain Rogers' striking blue eyes. There was pain in them, and concern, and understanding. Vision tried a smile. Captain Rogers somehow looked sadder than before.

“Vision, are you okay?” he asked.

“I am, sir, thank you,” replied Vision, always careful.

Something undiscernable passed across the Captain's face, but finally he nodded and turned away.

Vision was fine.


End file.
